


Let's complete the Chains..

by Ab0019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 2 Admins out off 7 Billion people, Christine do not drink the Mountain Dew Red AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hive Mind, Kinda based of off the giver?, M/M, Multi, Other, PERFECT WORLD, World Domination, probably a bunch of characters from other musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: What would of happened if Jeremy would of given into the SQUIP's evil ways?~~~Micheal watched from afar with tears in his eyes as his best friend kissed the girl of his dreams, giving into the SQUIP's evil solution. Knowing that he had very little time before he became part of this "plan" he rushed out of the school to the nearest hospital.12 years later~The test results had just come back for the person in charge of Updating Everyone's SQUIPs, giving them the power to implement anything needed into the code. but with everyone connected to 2 admins, everyone could be trusted. That is, unless 2 people were smart enough to escape the SQUIPening...





	1. Where did I go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an Idea that I had while not doing homework and realized the lack of Jeremy/Christine fics, so I made it.. in a very odd, the Giver style, Jeremy kisses Christine instead of making her drink the Mountain Dew red, Everyone ( except Jeremy, Jenna Rolan, and to a certain degree, Rich. ( He's not Squipped, but they don't know that )) is apart of a hive mind, No one except rich can see Michael, test to decide who should design the latest SQUIP update AU

Michael stumbled trying to regain his balance after escaping the grip of his fellow classmates when he saw his best friend kissing his long-time crush, Christine Caligula. As much as he wanted to quickly run over to him and pull him away, taking him somewhere safe, he knew it would do not good... Jeremy finally got what he wanted. Popularity, Cool new friends, A girl friend..

Michael slowly backed away, turning it into a quick sprint as he rushed to the nearest Hospital, not looking back at the mistakes being made. 

12 years later Everyone had assumed the because Rich had survived the impossible, that he still had a SQUIP and had no use in trying to connect to his as he was an admin. Now, this was not true because Michael had brought him Mountain Dew red before the world was turned into a server to accomplish Jeremy's goal of becoming "Chill", but Rich wasn't complaining, especially considering that he could talk About over throughing the Government With Michael Mell, someone who only he had been able to see since this what the residents refer to as the "Turn to a perfect world" system. 

The 2 boys sat as they watched the News Achors blab on about useless information. 1 of them, a girl, had been wearing a grey skirt and dark grey short sleeve , the other, a male, wearing a grey khakis and shirt, their blue eyes sure to send shivers down anyone's spine. 

" Gee, Phil! Can't you believe the update test is about to drop? Gosh, how long has it been? " 

" Well, I Don't know Ronnie, 12 years? " 

" 12 years?! I feel like it's been a lot longer than that! " 

Michael got up from off the ground, joining Rich on the couch as he turned the TV to a hissing Static Channel that used to Be MTV, but it had been removed to not remind anyone of himself. 

" I don't understand this! It's like telling an IPhone to update its self. Yeah, it's the smartest thing known to man kind, but no matter what everyone's gonna get the same answer..." 

Michael nodded his head in approval as he watched the screen as if there had been something going on. 

" Rich? You go to work Everyday and see Jeremy.. is he.. is he better with out me? " 

Rich winced at the question, but answered any way. 

" Dude, he doesn't remember you, no one does. Everyone I've asked just remember your actions ... just not you directly."

" Gee, thanks. " He said sarcastically.

It hadn't been long until Rich got up to go to work, leaving Michael to sit and reflect on himself. 

Where did you go wrong? 

How could you let this happen? 

How could you do this to Jeremy? 

Michael was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he was addressed by Rich, who was now wearing the standard dark grey pants and an Even darker shirt with the phrase "To make life better" embroidered in the top left corner, an Identical outfit to which the Male news anchor had been wearing. 

" I probably won't be back until curfew.. their really pushing Jeremy, Jenna, and I to make this test fool proof.. just, don't do anything stupid. I way be the only one who can see you but the world can see your consequences " 

As Rich left, Michael continued to stair at the static on the screen. 

Where had he gone wrong?


	2. Law Book of world 2069

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got bored in school so I wrote this. this honestly has no purpose

Assured **Death penalty:**

For a Non- Admin to connect with an Admin.

To have an opinion against something

To come home go out after Curfew

To have develop feelings for someone

Have an affair with someone other that the one you are assigned to

Banishment penalty

Request change in the ‘Perfect World’ program

To wear something other than the assigned outfit

To mention life before the program To go to a different society

Electrocution penalty

To get something wrong

To talk about about society's other than one a citizen is living in

To talk bad about the Admins

Isolation Penalty

To know the real goal of the “ Perfect World” project


	3. The origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I was gonna work on my other fan fic today but I had some really great ideas and some things I wanted to explain a few things going on in this.
> 
> 1\. This is loosely based on "The Giver"  
> 2\. No one except Rich can see or even recall the memory of Michael. (Wink wink nudge nudge this plays a big role later in the story)  
> 3\. One of the differences between the story and "The Giver" is that there is color in this world, but Everyone is obligated to were a grey uniform  
> 4\. Another difference is that instead of a criminal being punished with the penalty of death by being injected, they are brutally Murdered in public, warning others to not make this mistake  
> 5\. The laws are EXTREMELY unreasonable and very hard to avoid. It goes all the way for a law against A non Admin connecting to one of the 3 ( it's actually 2 ) all the way to one against having an opinion against something

The last this Michael remembered before the repeated chants of " a perfect world " started and passing out onto the cold hospital floor was the city loosing all its electricity, the world only being lit by an electric Blue orb in the sky.

~ 

Michael had gotten used the the silence. He had gotten used to a lot of things. The emotionless children, all wearing the same uniform. The brutal murders, right in the middle of town to pose as a reminder to never break the laws. Heck, he even got used to the fact that nobody could see him, or even recall his existence. But no matter what he did, he was still left to wonder if this was all his fault. 

He couldn't remember much that night, but then again no one could. Most people just remember a continuous chanting and getting stabbed so where with a syringe, only to receive a unbearable pain. But most people, weren't Michael. He could vividly remember being awoken to the gruesome pounds from someone, obviously wanting to get in. 

CLANG CLANG CLANG 

After a few seconds of taking it all in, Michael got up to open the door for who he assumed was a nurse, but stopped when he heard a in-human voice speak. 

" Don't worry about Goranski, he's an admin in the program " 

The program? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Michael sat, stairing had is finger nails until he peered up at the window, which to his surprise was open, so he quickly rushed over to the window sill to peek outside and get a clue on what was going on. 

Careful not to wake up Rich, Michael slowly opened the shades and window wider, almost collapsing onto the ground at the sight of the town. 

It had looked Extremely similar to what it had been before.. but different. The sun glowed an unsettling Electric blue instead of it natural, glorious Yellow. Instead of the streets being Crowded with cars and citizens, all wearing different colors and hair styles, were now in neat, organized, lines, all wearing an oblong shirt and pants or dress. The billboards that once displayed adds for goods such as Aspirin or McDonalds now only showed the Quote "The making of a perfect world". But most of all, there was no red. The street shops that once sold red designer hand bags all the way to the Burgundy train the rode the tracks at exactly 12 pm, now only displayed colors such as blue or orange. 

Michael had hoped it had just been a dream, but was quickly crushed when he noticed the no awake Rich's face. 

" What the fuck is happening? "


	4. Usually facts and figures

It hadn't been long after the "System" had started that Rich had been discharged from the hospital and summoned to be an administrator.

"You're not Really going to go through with plan, right?" 

Rich wanted to give Michael some tough guy speech on how he was going to stop this plan, but it came out least than wimpy 

"What can we do? I'm just another Pawn in this game of chess.." 

"But look around! Everyone is so.. lifeless." 

Rich wanted to disagree With him, but just sat in silence as he looked out the window 

" I'm sure someone will fix this.." ~~~~ 

Over time, Micheal had started to notice that unlike everyone else in the SQUIP's evil game of chess, he did not have a figure. Now, of course he knew that Jeremy hadn't been able to see him, but when small things like There had been no shades of red in the world or that He did not receive the mandatory outfit worn by everyone, he started to get suspicious. 

Almost a year after the program started, Michael had been woken up by the Heavy footsteps, so he went to go investigate it. 

Fully expecting it to be Rich, he gave no effort to be quite while approaching the figure but stopped dead in his tracks when he peered down on his watch. 

5:37 pm 

Rich was never home at this time. Michael had started to panic, praying that the person had not noticed him already. 

Michael quickly rushed over to the green button on the wall, smashing it as he quickly descended back to the couch he had just been sleeping on. 

How did this person get in? 

Why would someone want to get in?

How could this person want to get in? 

Michael sat clutching his blanket, whisper all his sins when he heard a distent Erie sound- one almost Identical to the one he heard the night this all started.. 

~~~ 

When Rich came home for work, he was visually exhausted and had obviously not slept in a few days, probably staying up to create this stupid test that he would end up taking anyway. 

"I heard on the News that their releasing the test tomorrow, is that true? " Michael chirped, not expecting an answer from the other male. 

Rich started up at Michael, taking a minute to search for words before he Finally spoke. 

"Yeah, sure.. Just do me a favor and don't mess with anything tomorrow.. Jenna and Jeremy are coming over here.." 

Michael perked up when Rich said his once best friends name. 

"Jeremy's coming over?! Really? Oh my gosh I can't wait! " 

Michael was now jumping up and down like a for year old, earning a concerning look from Rich. 

Rich walked over to Michael, handing him an old notebook with the name "Jeremy Heere" Started across it. 

"I got into the forgotten room today and was able to snag his old journal.. " Rich said, changing the subject. 

Michael ran his index finger across the spine of the book, only then to carefully open it to a random page filled with color. 

On the page the Words "Michael and Jeremy, Freinds forever" were visible along with a drawing of the 2 of them, holding hands. God damit, did he wish to see him again. 

~

Jeremy pased His and Christine's shared room, thinking hard on a topic his lover could not comprehend. 

"Are you alright, sweetie? Is this big test frustrating you again? Do you want me to go make you some tea?" Christine finally spoke up, earning a tired stare from the other male 

"Yeah.. that would be great. It's just.. Do you ever have that feeling that someone.. is missing?" 

Christine perked up, concern obviously present in her voice. 

"I thought Dr.Connors fixed that! Oh dear, do we need to get you refills? We can't have you stressing before the test." Christine Quickly rushed over to her lover's side, grabbing a half full pill bottle on the way. 

"Lets see.. Its not expired.. You've definitely been taking them..Did he prescribe you the wrong one? Let me see if I can email him.." 

Jeremy hesitated before laying his hand onto Christine's shoulder. 

"I'm fine, really. You have work tomorrow and I've gotta go to Rich's pod.. Ill just rest it Of, ok? Don't worry about me." 

Christine stared back at the Male she was forced to love, obviously worried for him, but stood up to turn the dim light off. 

" As you wish.. " 

~ 

The last thing Jeremy remembered before dozing off was his Alarm clock shining " 4:36 " in bold,red letters. Just as usual, he had the same vivid dream. 

He was a teen again, Wearing his old yet signature stripped shirt and blue cardigan. A male around the same age was sitting next to him, wearing a unfamiliar colored sweatshirt with many patches sewn on. 

In front of them was an outdated television with an old game consul in front of them, the screen flashing an 8-bit version of the words "Game Over" 

Jeremy could barely hear the sound of someone saying "Rember", the voice getting louder as every minute pased. 

Jeremy quickly turned to the other male, noticing that he was now chanting along. 

"Remember" 

"Remember" 

"Remember" 

know it had been almost as if someone was screaming in his ear, his head felt as it could explode. 

"Remember" 

"Remember" 

"Remember" 

God, Jeremy wan it to stop. What did they want him to remember? Why are they here? Why are- 

Jeremy shot up in bed, breathing extremely heavily. 

"Why Can't I remember that male?"


	5. You love me, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, another chapter 
> 
> (This covers some semi important topics, I'm hoping to get into some deeper shit in the next chapter)

"Our mind is not inventing faces – in our dreams we see real faces of real people that we have seen during our life but may not know or remember. We have all seen hundreds of thousands of faces throughout our lives, so we have an endless supply of characters for our brain to utilize during our dreams"

~

Micheal watched eagerly as Rich rushed around the house, cleaning for the guest that would be arriving Very soon. 

"Are they here yet?" Michael questioned, acting live an extremely hyper 5 year old. 

Rich looked up from the table that he had been cleaning to face Michael. 

"I don't know, but I'm sure helping me clean up will make them come sooner" Rich said, giving Michael a shit eating grin 

~ Jeremy stared at himself in the mirror, Christine by his side. 

"I'm wanting to be back by 11:00, but Knowing Jenna she'll gossip about someone.. I guess some things never change" Jeremy said, smiling weakly. 

Christine swiftly spun around do meet eye to eye with her husband, pushing something in his hands before kissing him on the lips.

"I know you were saying that you were getting stressed over that one kid you can't remember, so I picked up a fresh prescription's worth of your pills" 

Jeremy quickly broke the sequence to stair down at what she had pushed in his hands: 

HEERE,JEREMY AGE: 28 SPOUSE: CANIGULA,CHRISTINE PRESCRIPTION: ANXIETY RELIEF, LEVEL 4 DATE OF PRESCRIPTION: 9/5/27 PRESCRIPTION MADE BY: DR. POMATTER, JIM 

The writing had become all to familiar over the years, Prescription after Prescription, Levels Of intensity increasing and decreasing. It would all just become another Empty bottle in a mountain of despair. 

"Oh, yeah.. thanks" Jeremy said, offering Christine a smile 

Christine smiled back at him before exiting the spacey room, leaving her husband with only his thoughts 

Jeremy went back to staring at the orange-tinted bottle, extending his arm to open it and taking the days dose, but stopped after retrieving to bottle's top.

What good would come out of taking these pills? A few hours without the concerning though of a kid who was obviously apart of his life? 

Jeremy hesitated before screwing the bottle's top back on, but instead of putting the pills into a cabinet, he shoved it in his Tux's pocket. Keeping it with him in case he changed his mind to take it later. 

~ After Jeremy kissed his wife goodbye, he walked out to the local tram station, waiting for his transportation to Rich's pod. 

It was quite rare for an admin (besides Rich, Admin of the commoners) to go out and interact with non-admin. Jeremy watched children, wearing The required uniforms, run wildly through enchanted gardens. Guards standing in front of fountain, spewing green liquids. But something that had especially caught his eye was a man- not more than a year older- getting kicked and abused by one of the guards, so Jeremy walked up closer to take action. 

Upon closer Inspection, he saw the Male had been shielding another man, tears streaming down his face as he was being Preyed away from him. 

"I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM, I'VE ALREADY LOST ZOE!" 

The name he spewed felt like salt on an open wound. Zoe Murphy had recently-in the past 24 hours of the test released- taken for further testing due to her high scores in the 1st one 

" Let go of him or you will face the penalty. "

Jeremy watched as the boys grip increased on the other male, infuriating the guards who were now holding their taser poles to his back. 

" Murphy, I do not take orders from you, as I take orders from-" 

"From Me." Jeremy was now only a few feet away from the huddle, ordering them to back off. 

" You two, back to the station. Now." the guards stared at each other, then back at the man in front of him. 

"GO NOW OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'RE BOTH DEAD BY TOMORROW" 

As Jeremy said that he saw the pure terror in their eyes as they rushed off, only to Neal down next to the boy's 

"Go, run. I can only keep them off your backs for so long." 

The man looked as if he were a deer in the head lights, rushing off with the other male and whispered a quick "Thank you" before he left


	6. Wait, who are you again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just gonna make a quick disclaimer:
> 
> Schools a bitch, foreign languages a bitch, ELA's a bitch, Ect... 
> 
> I'm hoping for this story to be finished by October but if not, I'll eventually have to start staying after school to learn on the robotics and shit for my school's production of "Night of Brodway" (but no waitress or Groundhog Day :-( ), leaving me to stay there until 6+ homework, so updates will be a bitch to post.
> 
> Yah. So that's it.
> 
> ~ A.Ham

Michael watched as Rich rushed up to the door upon the ringing noise it produced, opening it for the two people on the other side.

"JENNA! JEREMY! WELCOME! PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!"

Rich swiftly pushed the two into is freshly cleaned living room, making a face telling Michael to move.

"Gosh, It's been a while since you've been to my humble abode, yah know, just the 3 of us.. talking about things other than work.." Rich paused, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

"JEREMY! How's Christine?"

Jeremy felt uneasy when he spoke her name. The truth is, he had been more worried about programming the test to spend time with her.

" She's been Christine, yah know? Constantly concerned about me health, telling me to go to bed, get some rest,  **getting me pills that DON'T EVEN WORK to get me to stop thinking about some kid that I'm probably just making up! But hey, can you blame me?! These memories are so VIVID and.. and..** " 

Jeremy paused after realizing his mistake. The male revived concerned looks from the 2, but was relieved when Jenna spoke up

"So is it ok if we base the update program station here, Rich?"

~

Michael watched boredly as Jenna gossiped about people who stood no importance in this world.

"And then they FUCKED. Right on the Hospital chair. Like, BITCH. YOU HAVE A HUSBAND."

Alot of things have changed since the "squippening", but Jenna's constant obsession of gossip was not one of them.

"Well did you hear about that senior in Florida? I heard he-" Jeremy tried to speak but was rudely overpowered by The female's booming voice

"YOU MEAN THAT KID WHO SOLD DRUGS ON SCHOOL PROPERTY?! OMG THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"

At this point, Michael was bored out of his mind as was tired enough to sleep, so he quietly got up and rushed to his room (decorated for a 6 year old in case Rich ever decided to marry and have a child)

~

As soon as he entered the room, he swiftly tumbled onto the blue race-car bed, not even taking off his red sweat shirt.

The room was dark for the most part, only being lit buy a tinted lamp designed to look like a palm tree. The ceiling was littered with posters of vintage video games and signs for out of date technology, all invisible to the average citizen.

Michael stared up at the ceiling before slowly drifting Of to sleep, whispering some long forgotten song

"It was a teenager wedding, and the old folks wished them well"

The words felt like knives as they slipped out of his mouth, his throat throbbing as he held back to noiseless cries

"You could see that Pierre did truly love the mademoiselle"

Michael reached over to turn of the dimly lit lamp, but stopped when he realized that he had already done so

"And now the young monsieur and madame have rung the chapel bell"

"Ç'est la vie", says the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell"

~

Michael get exited as the moving truck pulled into the driveway next to his house, as obviously sad child holding 3 trucks and his father's hand, a mother figure not present

" why don't don't you take these to them, Mahal? "

Michael spun around to meet his mother's tired eyes, holding out a freshly baked pie for Him to take to their new neighbors

~

Michael ended up spending the whole Day with this kid (his name was something like jerry or Jared, he couldn't remember)

It turns out they moved to New Jersey after his mother left him and his father to work in Japan for 2 years, leaving them on there own for a while

" So you came here on a bus?! "

the two talked on about video games and vintage toys

What Michael would do for that again

~

Michael Jolted up from his light slumber after he felt someone sit on the bed

Has he moved over to reach for his glasses, he realized that his shirt was drenched in sweat, but brushed it off

" Are you alright? I could hear you from the living room"

Michael unknowingly nodded his head and let out a grunting noise, not even bothering to match the voice with a person

He fumbled to retrieve his glasses but once again failed, anger now increasing in him

Michael tried one last time before the person walked over to his night stand to retrieve his glasses for him, handing it to him once he arrived

" Here.. "

Michael gladly took them, getting ready To thank Him as he slid them on his face, stopping dead in his tracks after realizing who it was

Staring back at him was a male -around his age- with a grey tux and oblong dress pants on, much fancier than anything that Rich would wear

It took him a minute to register who it was, but when he did it sound far to surprised than he intended it to be

"Jeremy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, Referenceing my now abandoned Fics? It more likely than you thing


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we're getting some were
> 
> We learn a little more about the testing and it's kinda told who the programmer for the update will be and the location it will take place in.
> 
> #2: last week there was this kid in my ELA who I had believed had been referencing BMC who had said "Michael is upset at his best friend"
> 
> And boy did I want to confront her
> 
> But I didn't. Cause I don't like people

"But like, he was trapped in the same town for like, I don't know, 10 years?"

Jenna had been talking non-stop for the past hour, leaving both Rich and Jeremy in boredom. 

Rich had been fidgeting with a plastic fork that belonged to a know empty container of Chinese, rice flinging off the fork. 

Jeremy tapped his foot impatiently, guilt rushing upon him. 

The truth is, he never took the pills and it was giving him a serious migraine, one of the side effects on downing the same thing for the last 12 years, only for it to suddenly stop. 

Shooting Rich a look of pain, he slowly got up, backing farther and farther away into a hallway of what seemed to the un-known. " And were do you think you're going, Jeremy? " 

Oh, right, the downside of making Jenna the leader of the kingdoms Gaurds and army's.. you can't sneak past her without getting passed aside as suspicious. 

"Oh! Yah know, just gonna.. go to that bathroom.." 

Jenna stared up at the male, slowly rising to her feet as she asked questions in a "I'm not trusting you" tone of voice. 

"Are you ok, bud? You seem to be sweating.. a lot" 

Very uncomfortably, Jeremy started to step away from the two, alarming Jenna even more 

"Mhm.. there seems to be a bigger problem than that. You wouldn't happen to have those anxiety pills on you, would yah?" 

Fear shot down the males spine as she said that, reaching her Tazer at the same time (Idk, she just got off work?) 

" J-Jenna! Y-you know it's illegal to carry drugs on you.. " 

At this point, Jenna had now pulled out the weapon and was ready to shoot, but luckily Rich stepped in before anything got to bad 

"Jenna! Why don't I show you the update- Coding room! I finished it today" 

Jeremy watched as Jenna dropped the weapon to the floor, joining the male gleefully as they walked off. 

~ 

Zoe watched from inside the palace walls as children played some game involving a ball. 

She wished she could join them, but she had been put in shackles attached to the wall, being forced to take the higher- more challenging version she took just a few hours before. 

She could remember the guards coming into the shared home of her and her husband. Her brother had been visiting as he had just finished an operation in town and decided to stop by for a while. But he wasn't as he was formed to be. He was paranoid at every step he took, talking non-sense about how "The government in controlling us" and "Were apart of an un-forgiving hive mind" 

The image of her brother struggling to break free of the officers grip still stung in her memories as they took her away. 

Zoe snapped out of thought as the testing room- no, Jail sell- door opened. 

" You will speak about this to NO ONE. You got me? " The officer barked at whoever he was bringing in, not showing any kindness to in inmate 

as the words slipped out of the mans mouth, it felt like a million pin being pricked into her skin 

"Yes, Mr. Kleinman..." 

Zoe watched speechlessly as the silhouette of a man was put into the same position she was in. 

It wasn't until the gaurd left that anyone spoke. 

"They took him, the broke his mind.. they.. they Hurt him.. Zoe.. Evan.. they took him.. There taking him.. They made their decision.. 

~ 

Jeremy rushed over to the nearest bathroom, grabbing the pill bottle as he was about to close the door, but stopped when he heard wimping from another room 

He tried to ignore it, but couldn't find the heart to do it, so he quickly yet quietly rushed out of the bathroom down to a dimly light room. 

In the room was a sleeping man, around his age. 

He sit down onto the bed, the race car bed positioned in the middle of the room 

He watched as the kid jolted up, becoming aware of his presence. 

Startled, Jeremy spoke. 

"A-are you ok?" 

Jeremy watched as the boy attempted to reach for his glass, but failed multiple times. 

"Mhmm.." 

The boy tried yet again to reach for his glasses, but failed. 

Again, 

and Again 

and again 

Finally, feeling sorry for the poor boy, he stood up and fished for his glasses himself, handing them to him. 

Jeremy watched as the male's went to his seemingly signature tired look to a shocked And almost about to break down in tears expression~


End file.
